marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos War Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Ed McGuinness | CoverArtist2 = Morry Hollowell | Production1_1 = Irene Lee | Quotation = You call yourselves heroes? Today you earn the name. Now listen that you may know your enemy...the Japanese named him 'Amatsu-Mikaboshi'...Lord of Darkness and Chaos...but he is far more than a mere god. Indeed, he was the whole universe before the beginning of everything...and he longs to return to that condition. He destroyed Mount Olympus, striking down father Zeus himself... Then he laid claim to the slave gods of the Skrulls...and marched across creation, slaying alien pantheon after alien pantheon, and adding to his armies. His aim is nothing less than the destruction of all reality. Piece by piece, until he is once again the only thing in existence. Now I've heard your laughter and your sneers. And I don't care. For I know far better than you ever will...what a fool I have always been. But hear me, friends, with thee eyes now so wide open...I have chosen you. Because as infinitely strong as I have become...I need you. I was sired by a god, but I have walked among mortals these thousands of years...and I know that you were born to foolishly reach beyond all reason...to stand together in the impossible fight -- and turn back apocalypse once and for all! ... Now, heroes -- I grant you each a fraction of my power -- so we may stare down oblivion...and against its eternal no...shout 'yes!' | Speaker = Hercules | StoryTitle1 = The End is Nigh | Writer1_1 = Greg Pak | Writer1_2 = Fred van Lente | Penciler1_1 = Khoi Pham | Inker1_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist1_1 = Sunny Gho | Letterer1_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis1 = In Nightmare's realm, he muses how Hercules has returned only to go insane with power. He plots to use this to his advantage, only for Amatsu-Mikaboshi, now calling himself the Chaos King, to take him by surprise and tear out his heart. Nightmare pleads with the Chaos King, reasoning that they are practically brothers, thriving in the darkness. Chaos King refuses, stating that even he needs creation to thrive. As he destroys Nightmare's heart, he declares that with his death, creation will return to nothingness. On Earth, Doctor Voodoo, Emma Frost, and Uranian sense Hercules, now augmented with more power than he could ever dream, returns to Earth to deliver a warning of doom. His very voice rocks Manhattan, sending everyone around him flying. People walk up to him, one believing that he's an impostor. But as Hercules take a step forward to explain, his very step sending the critic flying, had it not been for the timely arrival of the Avengers. Hercules cannot handle the power Amadeus gave him, so, said friend arrive with Delphyne to calm Hercules. Once he calms down, the trio are quickly whisked away to the council of the All-Fathers, who desire to pass judgment on the Lion of Olympus. But in his arrogance and disbelief that they don't know what is coming, Hercules leaps at the other gods, punching them one-by-one. Balder tries calming him down, only to be punched. Then suddenly, Hercules is struck by lightning and hit on the head by a hammer, cast by Thor, who advises that he learn self-control. Hercules then flies off and returns to Earth, where he teleports all of Earth's heroes to Central Park. He goes on to explain how Amatsu-Mikaboshi came to be the Chaos King, starting from his origin, to enslaving alien pantheons. He grants his friends and comrades a fraction of his power, so that they will meet with their foe. But they arrive in Nightmare's realm too late to see that the Chaos King has claimed his power and life. And he has used this power to destroy any mortal mind he reaches. | Solicit = Bigger than THE INFINITY GAUNTLET! More cosmic than ANNIHILATION! Since the end of SECRET INVASION, the CHAOS KING has amassed his army of alien slave gods -- and the time to strike Earth is NOW! Only the greatest Marvel heroes can oppose him -- all led by the newly-returned god of heroes ... HERCULES! But are even his incredible new powers enough to stand against the greatest threat the Marvel Universe has ever seen – a mad god who seeks to destroy Reality itself? PLUS: While thought dead, Hercules was trapped in a dangerous world that threatened his very sanity. Find out the secret of his exile in a special extra story penciled by PRINCE OF POWER’s Reilly Brown! | StoryTitle2 = I Was Legend | Writer2_1 = Greg Pak | Writer2_2 = Fred van Lente | Penciler2_1 = Reilly Brown | Inker2_1 = Terry Pallot | Colourist2_1 = Val Staples | Letterer2_1 = Simon Bowland | Synopsis2 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Avengers Academy staff ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** Antagonists: * Chaos King/King Chaos (Amatsu-Mikaboshi) * Extraterrestrial god army Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * * Locations: * * * ** ** Hidden City * ** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Amadeus Cho Antagonists: * numerous unnamed monsters * Other Characters: * Locations: * Hera's pocket dimension Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16821 }}